


In This Together

by Mack_008



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara is a great girlfriend, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena's past comes to say hi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_008/pseuds/Mack_008
Summary: Without breaking eye contact with Lena, the girl puffed her chest up some and let out a breath before speaking with as much confidence as it seemed she could muster, “My name is Madeline James. And I think you’re my birth mother.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! SO im not sure what to tag this as, there will be mentions of past non con and rape so please do whatever you need to to keep you safe. I will add more tags as we go along but I don't want to give it all away right now!

It had been a long day, and Lena was ready to go home, make out with her girlfriend, and take a relaxing bath. It was 4pm and she had an appointment at 4:15 but after that Jess had scheduled her an early night off and she couldn’t be more thankful.   
Lena leaned back in her chair and enjoyed a few moments of silence before her Intercom went off, “Your 4:15 is here,” Jess said, and Lena hit her end of the speaker to let her know that it was okay to send them in.   
Jess opened her door and announced her guest, “Lena this is Miss James.” With that Jess stood out of the way and closed the door, leaving a young teenager in her place.   
Lena’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. The girl was young, 13 maybe 14, on the shorter side with curly dark hair just past her shoulders and red glasses perched on her nose. It was obvious that the girl had attempted to dress nice and had on a nice sun dress with combat boots, but Lena could tell there were some worn spots and a tear along the skirt. The girl looked familiar, Lena couldn’t put her finger on it, but she was sure she’d seen this girl before.   
The girl didn’t speak so Lena did, “Hello,” she said in a gentle voice and gestured to the chair across from her.   
Lena speaking seemed to shock the girl out of whatever state she was in and she shook her head as she walked across the room to the chair offered to her.   
“Well Miss. James, what can I help you with today?” Lena asked as the girl settled and played with her hands.   
The young brunette took a deep breath and looked Lena in the eyes, “Before we start, I just want to say that I’m not here for anything. Money or...otherwise.”   
Lena raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, “Noted.”  
Without breaking eye contact with Lena, the girl puffed her chest up some and let out a breath before speaking with as much confidence as it seemed she could muster, “My name is Madeline James. And I think you’re my birth mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an explanation

“My name is Madeline James. And I think you’re my birth mother.” 

Lena was shocked to say the least, but immediately schooled her features. “Okay,” Lena said a bit hesitantly, “How old are you?”   
Lena knew the answer, of course she did, and her suspicions were confirmed when the girl answered, “I’m 14.”   
Lena nodded, “What made you come to this conclusion?” She asked eyeing the girl, Madeline apparently, carefully.   
“DNA tests a few years ago,” Madeline said as she pulled out her phone and grabbed a business card from Lena’s desk, “I’ll email them to you.” She said as she worked on her phone before grabbing a pen and writing on the back of the business card she’d grabbed.  
“Like I said, I’m not here for money or anything, I just wanted to get to know you maybe. Doesn’t matter anyhow. But if you want that too, there’s my number and you’ll have my email once this goes through.” Madeline said while still writing on the piece of paper, “And that’s the information of the Home I’m in.”   
Lena still was shocked to her seat as the girl passed over the card before standing up, “You have everything you need to get a hold of me if you want to meet and talk sometime.” And with the she was gone.   
Lena sat shock still for a few minutes before she shook her head and got ready to go home for the night. Before she left, she pocketed the business card and prayed Kara was already home waiting for her. 

-  
As soon as Lena walked in the front door, she shed her jacket and let her bag fall to the floor. Music coming from further in the penthouse let her know that her girlfriend of 2 years was already home and for that, Lena was grateful.   
Lena wandered into the kitchen to find it empty and immediately went to the liquor cabinet pouring a few fingers of scotch and immediately choking it down before pouring another glass and going to sit on the barstools next to the island that stood in the middle of the kitchen.   
Kara walked into the kitchen after having heard Lena come home, she had her hair up and dressed in overalls, paint all over her clothes and on her cheeks and forehead. She’d been in her easel room working apparently.   
“Hey babe, sorry I didn’t hear you come in, I was in the zone. Hitting the hard stuff already?” She asked as she gestured to the scotch on the counter before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and settling next to Lena.   
Lena was still shocked and didn’t know what to say so she stayed quiet. There was a lot of explaining that was going to happen in the next few hours and she wasn’t sure she was ready for it.   
Kara rested a hand on Lena’s knee, “Sweetheart, are you okay?”   
Lena looked up to meet Kara’s eyes and Kara immediately knew something was wrong.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Kara asked putting a soft hand on Lena’s cheek.   
The action caused Lena to break. Her face crumpled and she brought a hand up to her mouth to try and cover the sob that ripped from her chest.   
Kara pulled Lena into her and held on tight.   
“Shh it’s okay, you’re safe, I’m right here” Kara whispered to Lena as she gently rocked her.   
Lena felt like her world was crashing. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. All she could do was sob and shake her head. Her sobs quickly turned to hiccups and the hiccups turned into a panic attack when all of the sudden she really couldn’t catch her breathe.   
Kara knew immediately when the sobs turned to panic. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but she knew that she needed to help Lena. “Baby I need you to breathe.” Kara reminded her girlfriend.   
“Deep breathes with me. You can do it. In and out. Good girl.” Kara encouraged.   
Lena tried her hardest to stay in tune with Kara’s breathing and after what felt like forever it finally evened out and her whole body went slack against the blonde’s.   
“I’m sorry,” Lena was able to rasp out.   
“Shh. It’s okay, I’m right here.” Kara said as she smoothed down Lena’s hair.   
They sat in silence for a while before Kara spoke, “Do you want to talk about it?”   
Lena nodded, “in a bit.”   
“Can I run you a hot bath?” Kara asked sitting up a little to get a better look at Lena.   
“Please.” Lena whispered.   
Kara nodded and pushed some hair behind Lena’s ear, “of course.” 

-

An hour later found the couple in bed, After Lena’s bath Kara had carried her to the bed and dressed her in pyjamas before cuddling up next to her.   
“I need to tell you something.” Lena started, “and I’m sorry I haven’t told you before now, it… it’s just so hard for me to talk about.”   
“Babe you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not ready to tell me.” Kara assured.   
Lena nodded, “I know, but it came up today.”   
Kara sat in silence giving Lena the floor and opportunity to speak.   
Lena took a deep breath and started her story, staring at their tangled hands resting in their lap, “I had just turned 16 when Andrea convinced me to go to a party. Turned out that I was the youngest one there and the older boys ganged up on me. I don’t remember much, but a few of them beat me and one of them...” Lena stalled, “uh one of them raped me.”   
Kara sucked in a breath, anger bubbling inside her, “oh my God, Lena.”   
Lena nodded and squeezed Kara’s hand, “I know dear, but I’m okay now.”   
“I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered before leaning over and kissing Lena’s temple.   
“Thankfully I don’t remember much. I woke up the next day in the hospital with Lex and Andrea by me. They did a rape kit of course but they never found the guy. Anyways a week later I had to come in for more testing and they found out I was pregnant.” Lena stopped to take a breather and look up at Kara who had a mix of emotions on her face.   
Lena reached a hand up and cupped Kara’s cheek, “I’m okay now, love.” She reminded her. Kara leaned into her hand before turning her head and kissing Lena’s palm.   
“Continue,” Kara said as she rested their hands back in Lena’s lap.   
“Of course, Lillian was furious at me. How could I get myself in such a situation? How dare I put a blemish on the Luthor name with a teenage pregnancy. Anyways she forced me to keep it secret and when I started to show she pulled me away from school to hide me away. When I had the baby no one except the doctors and nurses were in the room with me. It was so painful, Kara, but then I had a daughter. She was so beautiful and perfect and small...” Lena suddenly stopped explaining and sucked in a deep breath.   
“What happened, love?” Kara asked.  
Lena shrugged, “I was able to hold her for an hour and then she was taken from me. Lillian forced me into a closed adoption and I never saw her again.”   
“Lena. I am so sorry.” Kara said at a loss for words. “What do you mean though that it came up today?”   
Lena gave the blonde a watery small, “She came to my office today.”   
Kara’s eyes went wide, “oh my God, Lena! Are you sure it was her?”   
Lena nodded, “I haven’t looked at the DNA tests she emailed me, but Kara, as soon as she walked into my office I knew.”   
“Oh my God Lena, I can’t even imagine. What did she say? What did she want?”   
“I’m not really sure, she said that she wasn’t there for money or anything and gave me her contact information in case I wanted to get to know her.”   
“And do you?” Kara asked, “want to get to know her, that is?”   
Lena had tears in her eyes again when she answered, “More than anything.”   
“So, what do we do? Where do we go from here?” Kara asked.   
“I’m not too sure, I was planning on taking tomorrow off and finding out where she’s staying. She said that she was in what she called a ‘home’ and gave me the information for it but I’m not sure what she meant by that. I was always told that she was immediately adopted by a family.”   
“So tomorrow we’ll find her and ask her to maybe get lunch or something?” Kara asked.   
“I would like that. You’re not upset?”   
Kara shook her head, “I’m upset with Lillian and the situation, but I am not upset with you. I know how hard this has to be for you, and whatever happens with her I’ll be by your side the whole way.”   
“Thank you,” Lena whispered before she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the hero’s lips.   
“Now tell me about her, what was she like today?” Kara asked.   
Lena beamed, “Kara she was so beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. She’s 14 of course and said her name was Madeline James. She spoke with clarity and confidence and I was so shocked I could barely answer, but she was there Kara.”   
Kara smiled, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rough, but I needed to get it out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Madeline get to know each other a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is hard and I obviously can't decide where im landing with it so this is really rough, im sorry.

The next morning found Lena up early. Normally when she woke early, she’d get up and work from home, but today found Lena at her computer for a different reason.   
“You working babe?” Kara asked as she walked into the kitchen with bed hair and messy pyjamas.   
Lena chuckled at her girlfriend’s appearance, those messy blonde curls such a weak spot for her.   
“What are you laughing at!” Kara accused as she filled up a cup of coffee.   
“Just about how I’m such a sucker for your messy curls,” Lena said as Kara walked over with the coffee pot and refilled the CEO’s cup.   
“Well lucky for you, you’re one of the only people who gets to see them like this,” Kara said as she leaned down to give Lena a sweet kiss on the lips.   
Lena smiled into the kiss and pulled away to lean her forehead against Kara’s.  
“Good morning.” Lena whispered.   
“Good morning. I love you,” Kara whispered back.   
“I love you too,” came Lena’s answer before she leaned in for another kiss.   
When they pulled apart again Kara walked back to the kitchen to put the coffee pot back on the burner and grabbed a banana before walking back to sit next to Lena.   
“What are you working on?” Kara asked around a bite of banana.   
“I was looking up information on the Home Madeline told me she was staying at.” Lena said as she moved her attention back to the computer, “It says that it’s an orphanage, but I was told repeatedly that she went to a family.”   
Kara shrugged, “I mean, I love my parents and ended up an orphan around her age, I just got lucky with the Danvers. So, her parents could’ve died somehow?”   
Lena nodded, “Maybe. I just hate that for her you know?”   
“I know,” Kara said as she leaned in to kiss the furrowed brow of her girlfriend, “Have you contacted her?”   
Lena shook her head, “not yet, but I want to email her. See if she wants to get lunch or dinner.”   
Kara nodded, “let’s draft that email then!”   
Lena chuckled and pulled up her email readying a reply to the girls’ email from yesterday.   
“Okay how about, ‘Dear Madeline, I would love to get to know you and you get to know me. I’m free all weekend for lunch or dinner if you’d like to meet up? Best regards. -Lena Luthor’” Lena asked as she typed the email out.   
“That sounds fine, dear,” Kara said as she finished her banana.   
Lena finished her email and sat back from the computer, “I hope she answers,” Lena worried as she stared nervously picking her fingernails.   
“Whatever happens, it’ll be okay,” Kara reminded as she reached over and smoothed Lena’s hands apart from each other.   
They sat in silence for a minute when the computer dinged signalling an email.   
“That’s her!” Lena said as she leaned towards the computer again, “She says, ‘I would love that. Would lunch today work? Pick a time and place and I’ll be there. -Madeline’”   
Lena quickly sent off an email asking to meet at a restaurant at 11:30 and sat back once again, this time a smile on her face.   
“Will you go with me?” Lena asked Kara   
“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, love.” 

—  
11:15 found the couple in a corner table of a restaurant. Lena was nervous and her knee steadily bounced with her nerves. Kara kept a grounding hand on top of Lena’s thigh while she looked over the menu.   
Ten minutes late, Lena sat up straighter and nudged Kara to get her attention as Madeline walked into the dining room and talked to the hostess.   
“Oh Rao Lena, she’s beautiful,” Kara said once she got a good view of the teen.   
“I know,” Lena said as she sucked in a breath, unsure on how to greet the teen.  
Madeline made that choice for her though as she gave a small wave before sliding into the other side of the booth, “Hi.”   
“Hi Madeline, it’s good to see you again,” Lena said with a soft smile.   
The girl returned the smile, “I’m kind of surprised you wanted to see me so fast.”   
Lena nodded, “I’m sorry for being so shocked yesterday, but I want nothing more than to get to know you. Oh, this is my girlfriend, Kara,” she said nudging the blonde.   
Madeline’s eyes went wide before a big smile broke on her face, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”   
“It’s nice to meet you too, Madeline.”   
A waitress walked over to the group up and took their orders, silence fell over the group after she left.   
“So,” Lena started as she started bouncing her leg once more, “I’m not sure how you want to do this, but you’re more than welcome to ask any questions you like.”   
The teen nodded and brushed her dark curls behind her shoulder before pushing up her glasses, “I mean the classic question of why? I guess. Why adoption, but if you don’t want to answer that one yet you don’t have to.”   
Lena shook her head, “No, no, it’s okay. I was actually forced into it. I was assaulted when I was 16 and ended up pregnant from it. I wanted to keep you, more than anything in the world, but my mother is not a nice lady and she forced me to give you away. She threatened you and me and I had no choice, I’m sorry.”   
Madeline just nodded and furrowed her brow in thought. The waitress came back with their drinks and she immediately took a sip of her tea before she shrugged, “I didn’t even know I was adopted until a few years ago.”   
Lena’s eyebrows shot up, “You didn’t know you we’re adopted?”   
“Nope,” Madeline said popping the ‘p’, “I only found out after my father died when I was 12. My siblings and I wanted to see how much of him we were, and my mom was so against it you know? She tried to convince us that it was the way the government got our DNA, but whatever it was our money and we wanted to. I didn’t have any DNA similar to my parents or my siblings, so my mother finally told me.”   
Lena shook her head and grabbed Kara’s hand under the table, “I’m so sorry they didn’t tell you Madeline.”   
Again, the girl just shrugged before her eyes lit up at the food being brought to them. She immediately dug into her pasta when she looked across the table and noticed Kara had three dishes just for herself, “Are you going to eat all of that?”   
Kara laughed and waved her off, “I have a high metabolism.”   
The answer satisfied the teen as she went back to eating, “you can ask me something, too”   
Lena nodded, “you said you have siblings?”   
“Had.” Madeline corrected, “I had a younger sister named Sue and older brother named Drew. Well, I guess I still have my brother, but we don’t get along or talk.”   
“What happened to your sister?” Kara asked.   
The teen swallowed a bite of food and took a sip of tea before answering, “Her and my mom died in car crash a little over a year ago. They were on their way to a school event for me and a drunk driver hit them.”   
“Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry,” Lena said, the pet name slipping from her mouth without thinking about it.   
“It’s whatever,” the girl mumbled.   
“And your brother?” Kara asked.   
The girl sighed, “he was 18 and they asked him to take me, but um we don’t get along. He turned me down. Not that I wanted to be with him but whatever. So now I’m in the orphanage.”   
Lena’s eyes filled with concern, “Do they treat you okay?”   
The girl just shrugged and nodded her head before returning her attention back to her food.   
Lena took in a deep, calming breathe. Something washed over Lena then, something she hadn’t felt since she held the girl in her arms 14 years ago. It was something akin to wanting to do nothing but protect the girl in front of her.   
Kara sensed the mood change and wrapped a hand around Lena’s tightly.   
Lena took a deep breath again before trying to change to subject, “So what school are you in now? What’s your favourite subject?”   
“I’m a freshman at NCH right now. Um I really like science and History I guess.”   
“What about sports or clubs?” Kara asked.   
“I played volleyball, was really good at it, but my mom and sister died on a way to a match, that was the school event, I haven’t played since.”   
Lena could tell that the girl was pulling back and so she steered the conversation away from the girl talking instead about herself and her work.   
Eventually the food was gone, and it was time to leave, they all stood up to leave and wandered onto the sidewalk.   
“Thank you for agreeing to meet, I really enjoyed it. I would love to do it again sometime soon?” Lena asked.   
Madeline gave a small smile and nodded, “I really enjoyed it too. And yeah I’d like that.”   
Lena smiled at that.   
“Ooo we do movie nights sometimes; you could join us and have a sleepover?” Kara asked.   
The girl gave a big smile that made Lena’s heart flutter, “I’d love that.” But then the girls face fell, and Lena’s heart crushed along with it, “but I’m not allowed out of the home after 7, so I probably won’t be able to.”   
“That’s okay. We’ll figure something out. Do you need a ride somewhere?” Kara asked.   
Madeline shook her head, “no I’m just going a few blocks over thanks though. Could I, um? Could I have a hug?” The girl asked shyly.   
“Of course.” Lena said, though she was a bit shocked at the ask.   
Lena stopped forward and wrapped the girl in her arms for the first time in 14 years. Madeline was stiff at first but soon melted into Lena’s embrace. Lena never wanted to let go, but the girl eventually pulled back with a shy smile.   
“I’ll email you,” Madeline said before turning and walking off.   
Lena nodded and stood still for a moment before turning back to Kara with tears in her eyes. Kara walked to Lena and cupped her face with both hands, wiping away the tears that escaped.   
“I’m so proud of you,” Kara said before landing a kiss on the brunette’s forehead.   
Lena nodded, “let’s go home.” 

—  
Lena was quiet most of the day after that with a furrow etched in her brow. She was on the couch starring off into space when Kara sat next her.   
“Are you okay, Love? What’s going on up in your mind.”   
Lena took a deep breath and kept her eyes trained ahead of her, “She’s mine. I love her. And I want her back. She’s not an orphan, she has me.”   
Kara nodded and gently pried Lena’s eyes towards her with a gentle hooked finger under her chin, “We’ll get her. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive had Madeline's backstory in my head for months and we will really dive into it in coming chapters. I was going to update yesterday, but im in a bad depression spell at the moment and no matter how much this story itched to write, I couldn't find the energy to do it, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline had a bad day, Lena is here to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for it taking so long, its been a crazy few weeks and I've been in a really bad headspace, but hopefully I can get some more posted soon1

It had been a week and a half since their first lunch together and Madeline and Lena met up three other times during that time. Kara came once, but the other two times were just Lena and Madeline. They always went somewhere public and while Madeline had offered up trivial information about herself, Lena could tell that she was holding some information back.   
It was Wednesday afternoon around 3pm when Lena heard her personal cell phone ringing from inside her desk.   
The CEO pushed back a bit in her seat before grabbing the phone, smiling when saw it was Madeline.   
“Hi, Madeline!” Lena answered, hoping for another opportunity to see the teen.   
Madeline sniffled on the other end of the line and Lena got concerned, that protective maternal feeling she’s been having lately around the girl coming in full swing.  
“Madeline, sweetheart, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Lena asked.  
The teen sniffled again, “No. no, I’m fine. I just...I was wondering if you could help me with chemistry homework sometime today, maybe.”   
“Of course, I can! I can leave the office now; would you like me to pick you up from the school?” Lena asked as she got up and started grabbing her things to go home.   
“You wouldn’t mind?” Madelyn asked quietly.   
“Not at all, I’ll be there in 15.” Lena said before giving a quick goodbye and heading out the door, asking Jess to reschedule her afternoon as needed while on her way out.   
15 minutes later found Lena in the backseat of her car as her driver pulled into the carpool line. Lena quickly texted Madeline and told her which car was hers and not 2 minutes later the teen opened the door and slid into the seat next to Lena.   
She was wearing jeans and oversized hoodie, her dark curls pulled up high in a ponytail and her glasses slightly askew. As soon as she sat down, she took a deep breath and looked to Lena with red rimmed eyes.   
Lena laid a gentle hand on the girl’s knee as she pressed the privacy divider between them and the driver, “what happened?”   
At that the girl broke and buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Lena’s hand moved from the girl’s knee to her back and rubbed soothing circles, “can I hold you?”   
Madeline nodded and turned her body into Lena’s as Lena wrapped her arms around her. The teen relaxed after a minute in Lena’s hold and ended up burying her face in Lena’s neck while her hands grasped desperately to Lena’s blouse.   
“Shh sweet girl, I’m here. It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you, let it out. I’m here.” Lena repeated as she held the girl tight.   
It took a few minutes before the girl finally caught her breath and sat up, “I’m sorry,” she mumbled before scrubbing her hands under her glasses.   
“Don’t be sorry.” Lena said as she pushed a stray hair behind the teens ear and without even thinking about it Lena lovingly cupped her chin and stroked the girls cheek with her thumb, “what happened?” She asked again.   
The teen sighed, “I failed a chemistry test. And when I went to ask for help, this one girl started throwing things at me and said some...not nice things.”   
Anger rose in Lena faster than it ever had, “who do I need speak with? This isn’t okay.”   
Madeline shook her head, “No one. I just need help with my chemistry, I don’t understand it.”   
Lena nodded, still wanting to burn the school to the ground until she fixed this problem, but respecting that Madeline didn’t want her to intervene, “Well lucky you I have a degree in it, so I’ll be more than happy to help.”   
Madeline gave a her a watery smile, “thank you.” 

-

Once they got home Madeline had shown Lena her test and Lena explained everything to the girl while they snacked of some apples and peanut butter. This was the first time the teen had been in Lena’s penthouse, but Lena quite liked how at home she seemed to feel.   
Once homework was done Lena offered to put on a move for the teen. Madeline agreed and got comfy on the couch while she watched. Not even half an hour into the film the girl had sunk into the corner of the couch and was fast asleep.   
Very gently Lena got up from beside her and took off the teens glasses before setting them on the coffee table and pulling a blanket over her.   
Lena looked down at the sleeping child and her heart grew, she’s loved her since the moment she knew she existed, and she will spend years making up for lost time if she has to. With her glasses off and her face relaxed into sleep Lena was finally able to get a good look at the girl. She had Lena’s bone structure and complexion. Nearly an exact copy of Lena, but her hair was more of a lighter brunette than Lena’s own. She thanked Rao, or God, or whomever might be listening above that she seemed to have inherited very little from the man who assaulted Lena. And she also thanked those higher powers for this time she’s getting with her daughter. Even if it is unconventional.   
Lena was crying silently without even realizing it until a tear rolled down her cheek. Wiping her eyes, the CEO made to stand from the coffee table and gathered her laptop to sit in the dining room get some work done. Usually Lena would work from her home office, but she wanted to be able to keep an ear out for Madeline.   
An hour into working Lena heard the front door open and smiled as Kara walked in, setting her bag down by the door.   
“Hi love! You’re home early, how was-“ Kara got out before Lena brought a finger to her lips and shushed her before pointing towards the couch.   
Kara furrowed her brow and leaned over to get a look, smiling when she saw the teen curled up on the couch.   
Making sure to stay quiet, Kara moved around the kitchen making her and Lena cups of tea before sitting next to the brunette.   
“Not that I mind, but what’s got her here?” Kara asked as she blew a light frost over her too hot tea.   
“I picked her up from school. She called me in tears, and I couldn’t stay away.” Lena explained holding her cup out to Kara so she could cool her tea too.   
“What happened?” The blonde asked.   
“She failed a chemistry test and some mean girls threw things at her and made fun of her when she went to ask for help. I wanted to go into that school and reign hell down, Kara. But she just wanted to come her so I could help her with the chemistry.”   
“I mean she doesn’t want you to intervene, but that doesn’t mean Supergirl can’t go to the school this week and scare them out of bullying.” Kara suggested and Lena laughed.   
“I’d actually appreciate that, Love.”   
Kara nodded, “consider it done.”   
“Thank you. I’m glad she’s sleeping now; she wasn’t doing too well when I picked her up. She needs her rest.”   
Kara nodded again and leaned in to kiss the side of Lena’s head, “she can stay here and sleep as long as she wants to. Or until she has to be back at the home.” 

—   
Madeline slept for a while and Lena was reluctant to wake her, but she didn’t want her to get in any kind of trouble for being out late, so she eventually went to wake the girl up.   
Kneeling down next to the couch Lena gently reached up and brushed some of her hair that had come loose back behind her ear. Before gently shaking the girl’s shoulder, “Madeline, Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.”   
Slowly the girl came to and blinked a bit confused at Lena, “what time is it?”   
“It’s right about 6.”  
“Crap, I have to go,” Madeline said as she sat up and quickly grabbed her glasses before moving back to the dining room table to grab her school supplies.   
“Hi Kara. Bye Kara,” the teen said in her haste as she moved towards the door, opening it and stepping out before stopping and turning back around.   
She caught Lena’s eyes before moving back in and pulling the CEO into a hug, “thank you,” she whispered.   
Lena relaxed into the hug trying to fight off tears, “any time, sweetheart. Text me when you’re home.”   
Madeline nodded and gave one last squeeze before leaving.   
Lena was stuck in the same spot the teen left her in and hummed as Kara came up and wrapped her strong arms around her waist.   
“I wish she didn’t have to leave.” Lena said as she turned around in Kara’s arms and laid her head on the supers chest.   
“I know love. Soon though, right? We’re working on it.” Kara assured as she gently pulled an arm off of Lena’s waist and lifted the brunettes chin with the hook of her finger.   
Lena nodded as her eyes watered, “soon.”   
Kara nodded and kissed her forehead before the couple went and made supper, Lena stuck in thought for the rest of the night.   
It was true that they had started research on how Lena could get Madeline out of the home, but it was difficult to work around because she was apparently in a private orphanage instead of a state mandated one and it made it a bit tricky to get the correct information. Lena was planning on going to the home soon to find out all she could, but she wanted Madeline to become more comfortable with her first. Soon though, soon she’d have her daughter back in her life for good. 

—

The next day Lena was in a good mood as she went through her morning routine. It was Thursday which meant that Kara would be coming with lunch and she was very excited for some down time after a few meetings.   
The morning went fast and before she knew it, she was eating Chinese food on her work couch with the love of her life talking about work.   
Their meal was almost finished when Jess stuck her head in the office, “I’m sorry to bother you Miss Luthor, but the hospital is on line one and says they need to talk to you urgently.”   
Lena nodded, “thank you Jess, I’ll get right on it.”  
Kara furrowed her brow, “why would the Hospital be calling?”   
Lena shook her head as she moved to her desk, “I’m not sure, I mean I do own the hospital, but most decisions are made with just my approval throughout monthly meetings.”   
Kara shrugged and went back to her meal while Lena got on the phone.   
“Lena Luthor,” she answered pressing the call button.   
“Miss Luthor? My name Casey, and I’m an ED nurse at your hospital.”   
“Hello Casey, how can I help you?” Lena asked the timid sounding nurse.   
“Oh um, a patient here is asking for you and you’re not her emergency contact but I mean you own the hospital and she insisted like 5 times and won’t stop crying so I’m calling you.”   
“What’s the patients name?”   
Lena could hear the nurse flip open a chart, “James. Madeline James.”   
“I’ll be right there,” Lena said as she dropped the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Lives Matter. Black Trans lives matter. 
> 
> Breonna Taylor was murdered in her own home and her murders have yet to be charged or arrested. Sign the petition here:https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor?utm_source=sem&utm_medium=google_ad&utm_campaign=G%3ESearch%3ESIG%3EUS%3ENonBrand%3EBMM&utm_term=%2Bbreonna%20%2Btaylor|b|AG:108287324851|AD:441872999658&utm_content=2020_06_14&gclid=CjwKCAjwlZf3BRABEiwA8Q0qq0_Be-j6QvO6PLO8gEKtpLyiGRf4SEvFBrXSemi4Is1DgugA-RybrRoCJfoQAvD_BwE


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline and Lena in the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it out so you weren't sitting on that cliffhanger too long!

It was a whirlwind getting to the hospital, but Lena did so in record time thanks to her girlfriend who can fly. When they landed Lena went right past the check in and nurses’ station in the ED while Kara turned around and headed to the school to find out what she could.   
A tall male doctor walked towards Lena in a hurry, “Miss Luthor! To what do I owe the pleasure?” The doctor said while holding out a hand for a handshake.   
Lena ignored the hand and ignored the doctor, her eyes scanning the rooms behind the man, “one of your nurses called me, I’m here to see a patient. Madeline James.”   
“She’s one of my patients miss Luthor, and I’m aware you own the hospital, but I can’t break protocol and let someone in to see a minor that isn’t their emergency contact.” The doctor said while reviewing what Lena assumed was Madeline’s chart.   
“I need to see her.” Lena said finally staring the doctor down.   
“I really can’t do-“ The man started to say when Lena rose to her full confident height and took a step towards the doctor.   
“That is my daughter in there, and I need to see her. Now.” Lena said, her voice unwavering and deadly.   
“I didn’t know you had children Miss Luthor. Why aren’t you on her list?”   
Lena took another step towards the man, now that she was in his personal space, she stared him down and spoke in a deadly whisper, “That is none of your business. All you need to know is that I am her mother. She is my daughter. You’re going to let me see her now or you’ll be fired.”   
The doctor sighed and looked down, writing something on his chart, “she’s in room 8.”   
“Thank you,” Lena said as she pushed past him and walked towards the room.   
When she walked in the room her heart dropped, the nurse was fussing around the young teen and Madeline was curled on a bed, bruises covering her face and the little bits of her chest she could see through the hospital gown and her right arm was in a sling. Her hair was down and sticking with sweat and her glasses were nowhere to be found. But that’s not what broke Lena’s heart. The state the girl was in is what completely broke Lena.   
Madeline was curled into a fatal position, facing the door and sobbing. The nurse was trying to console her but gave Lena a grateful look when she saw the Luthor walk in.   
“Miss Luthor, I’m so glad you’re here. I haven’t been able to calm her down and she kept asking for you...” the nurse rambled as she walked over to Lena, but the CEO ignored her and went right to Madeline.   
She crouched down next to the bed and brushed some of the teens dark curls off her damp face, “Madeline? I’m here love, it’s Lena.”   
Madeline’s green, unfocused eyes looked up and focused on Lena, “Lena?”  
Lena nodded, “Yes love, I’m right here.”   
“Thank you,” the teen said as a new sob ripped through her body. Lena threw her arms around her and the girl hung on tight.   
After a few minutes Lena’s legs got sore and she knew the teen had to be uncomfortable leaning over the bed like she was, so Lena rubbed Madeline’s back to get her attention.   
“Sweetheart? Can you move back for me? I’ll come sit in the bed with you.” Lena whispered.   
The teen didn’t answer but moved how Lena asked giving the adult room to climb in the small bed. As soon as Lena was settled, Madeline climbed in her lap and buried her face in Lena’s neck, clutching her shirt much like she did yesterday in the car.   
Lena rocked and spoke soothing reassurances to Madeline until the girl’s sobs turned into hiccups and then soft sniffles.   
The nurse came back in the room after Madeline calmed down, “do you know what happened?” Lena asked the nurse who went to fiddle with the vital machine.   
The nurse sighed, “No, the school called the paramedics when she showed up this morning with bruises and a broken arm. We’re waiting on some test results and the x ray results to see what needs to happen, but she hasn’t told us how she got hurt.”   
Lena nodded, “thank you. Would you mind giving me a minute with her?”   
The nurse smiled, “of course, just hit your button if you need me. And the doctor will be in as soon as her results are back.”   
Lena thanked the nurse as she left and turned to her attention back to her daughter.   
“Sweetheart can you sit up for a minute?” Lena asked as she rubbed her back.   
The teen nodded and sat up a bit to look at Lena.   
“Can you tell me what happened?” Lena asked as she reached to gently cup the teens bruised cheek.   
Madeline shook her head and fear took over her expression.   
“Why not?” Lena asked.   
“He’ll hurt me.” Madeline croaked; her voice scratchy from crying. The girl had tears in her eyes again and ducked her head down.   
“Madeline can you look at me?” Lena asked again and gave the teen an encouraging smile when she did, “I need you to know that you’re safe now. I’m here and I’m never going to let whoever did this get close to you again okay? I now I’ve only been in your life for a few weeks, but Madeline, I love you. You are my daughter and I love you more than anything or anyone okay? I’m here now and I swear I’m going to protect you, you’re not going to get in trouble for this, I just need you to be honest, so we know how to help you.”   
Madeline nodded and sniffled as tears rolled down her face, “you love me?” She asked.   
Lena nodded, “I have loved you your whole life and I’m so sorry I haven’t been in it, but I’m here now and I’m never leaving.”   
Madeline nodded and rested her head on Lena’s chest again, “It was Mr. Lockwood.” She whispered.   
Lena nodded trying to keep her anger for this unknown man contained, “who is that love?”   
“He runs and owns the orphanage. I was late last night, and he had to sign my failed test and he got angry.” Madeline paused and looked up to Lena again, “Please Lena, please don’t make me go back there.”   
Knowing that the orphanage was doing this kind of damage made Lena’s blood boil, but she needed to stay calm for her daughter. The dark headed women cupped the teens cheek again, “you will never go back there. I swear it. I’ll take care of everything and once you can leave the hospital you can come live with me if you like.”   
“Really?” she asked, “you’d want me?”   
Lena nodded, tears of her own coming off of her cheeks, “I’ve always wanted you.” She said before planting a kiss on the teens forehead, “you’re safe now. I promise. I’m never going to leave you again.”   
Madeline nodded and rested back on Lena’s chest and eventually fell asleep against the CEO. While she was sleeping Lena caught the TV across the way and saw Supergirl putting out a fire. She’s sure Kara texted her, but she hadn’t touched her phone since she got here. She just hoped Kara was okay and that she got some information from the school before this fire.   
Madeline stayed asleep on Lena’s chest as she rocked her gently, after about 20 minutes the doctor walked in the room, “Miss Luthor, I’m sorry to say that she’s going to need to be admitted to the hospital for a while.”   
Lena nodded and kept a comforting hand on the sleeping teens back, “what did your tests show?” She asked.   
“Well the break in her arm is not clean. She’s going to need surgery to repair it. But her upper arm also looks to have been broken months ago and was never set so it’s healing incorrectly, I’ll need to fix that too. And her bloodwork shows her to be malnourished. I’m going to admit her, and I want to do a full body work up, if her upper arm is this bad then there might be more that we can’t see. We’re you able to get out of her how this happened?” The doctor asked.   
Lena nodded, “she’s been in an orphanage since her adoptive parents died. She found me a few weeks ago, I was raped when I was young and forced to give her up. She told me now that the owner of the orphanage did this to her because she failed a test and was a few minutes late last night. I am going to have my attorneys get on this case and get something done. She’s going to be under my care for now. I want it to be put in her chart that no one from the orphanage can see her and that only myself and my girlfriend can be with her. If anyone fails to comply with these rules, I will have them fired immediately. I will take care of the legalities and all expenses.” Lena said in her CEO voice.   
The doctor nodded knowing now not to push the woman after their talk early, “I’ll make a note Miss Luthor. And we’ll get her in a room here shortly.”   
“Thank you,” Lena said as the doctor left.   
Madeline was still asleep in her arms and Lena leaned down to kiss her head, “I’m going to protect and keep you safe if it’s the last thing I do.” Lena whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a crazy week for me, My best friend gave birth to my beautiful goddaughter and I came out to my sister, so it's been crazy, but I wanted to write and I hope I can get more out for you in a day or two!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Madeline and Lena in the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that this chapter is a little shorter and it might feel like a filler chapter. I wanted to get this one out though so that I could keep the plot moving. Thanks for reading! I promise more supercorp in upcoming chapters!

Lena was exhausted. It had been such a long day, but she wasn’t going to leave her daughters bedside anytime soon. They had transported the teen out of the ED and into a regular room shortly after lunch time and thankfully the girl was given some pain meds to help with her pain. The meds worked wonders in not only stopping the pain, but also in keeping the girl asleep through most of the afternoon.   
This gave Lena a chance to be on her phone and talk to everyone she needed to. She talked to her financial advisor on taking over the orphanage. She talked to her lawyer about the legal side of things. She had also called Sam and talked to her about her possible running the orphanage once Lena owns it, because Lena knew that she was the perfect woman for the job. And of course, she’s talked to Kara with updates. Kara had started an expose on the orphanage and was trying to find out all she could in order to write an article about the horrid owner. Kara had also gotten the DEO and Alex involved but it didn’t fall under their purview, so Alex had called in favours with the FBI who were currently looking for the owner who seems to have fled after the school and hospital called him for information on Madeline.   
Lena felt like she could finally breathe when her lawyer called her back stating that she had started the process for Lena to adopt the teen and that it was being expedited. With everything settled for now Lena took a moment to pause and look over Madeline who seemed to be waking a little.   
Madeline’s arm was no longer in a sling and instead braced with foam blocks until they could get her into surgery and an NG tube had been put down the girls nose while she slept to get her some much-needed nutrients.   
As Madeline woke up her good hand immediately went to the tube to try and pull it out, but Lena beat her to it and grabbed her hand instead, rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles.   
“Baby, can you hear me?” Lena asked.   
Madeline nodded and scrunched her face up when she tried to open her eyes.   
“Lena?” She asked, face still contorted.   
“I’m right here,” Lena assured.   
“Bright. Too bright.” Madeline complained and Lena immediately reached over to the control panel by the bed and dimmed the room lights.   
“There you go baby, try again, I turned the lights off.”   
With a little encouraging the teen finally opened her eyes, “Lena. I don’t feel good.”   
The CEO nodded and brought their conjoined hands to her mouth for a kiss, “I know darling. I know, your pain meds are probably waring off. You’ll be able to have more soon.”   
The teen nodded, “can you pull this tube out?”   
Lena chucked, “No, no, that’s giving you some nutrients that you need, so it has to stay for now.”   
Madeline nodded and went to sit up but found she couldn’t push herself up with her arm braced the way it was.   
“Woah woah, hey stay back.” Lena warned when she saw the girl struggling. Lena quickly went to adjust the bed so that teen was sitting up some more.   
“Thank you,” Madeline said.   
“Can I get you anything else?” Lena asked, anxious again now that Madeline was awake and not knowing how to handle herself.   
Madeline shook her head no and reached to grab Lena’s hand again. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Lena noticed silent tears streaming down the girls’ face.   
“Baby what’s wrong?” Lena asked reaching up to swipe tears away.   
“I’m so sorry.” Madeline whispered.   
“You have done nothing wrong, Madeline. Why are you sorry?”   
“For dragging you into this. I never meant for this when I went to your office, I just wanted to see you. And now you’re being forced to take care of me and deal with me and I’m so sorry.” The girl said through tears.   
Lena was crying too at the girl’s admission, “baby. I love you so much and I am SO thankful that you showed up in my office. I have loved you since you were in my tummy and I will always love you. I’m so sorry that it took this long for us to meet and I’m so sorry for all you’ve been through, but I want nothing more than to have you in my life, okay? I’m all in. We’re in this together, yeah?”   
Madeline nodded as she sniffled, “Together,” she agreed.   
Madeline become quiet again and Lena thought she had gone back to sleep when the teen spoke again in a whisper, “Do you think my mom would be upset that I love you?”   
The question threw Lena, she knew Madeline had lost her mom, the woman who raised her, and Lena knew that the teen missed her family, but she was shocked at the confession that she loved Lena.   
Madeline turned her head towards Lena, and she noted that the tears were back. Lena reached over and brushed dark curls behind the girl’s ear and cupped her cheek, “No Love, I think she’d be happy that you’ve found me.”   
Madeline sniffled, “how do you- how do you know?”   
“Because,” Lena said, tears now burning her own eyes, “that’s how I’ve felt your whole life. I was forced and threatened to give you up, but I rested easy knowing that you were going to be with people that loved you. I think your mom would be happy that you’re with someone who loves you so so much.”   
Madeline nodded and gave Lena a watery smile, “Good. Because I do love you. This past year in the orphanage has been horrible and I’m so thankful for you-“ she cut off when her voice cracked with a sob, “I love you Lena. Please don’t make me go back there.”   
Madeline was full on sobbing again, the thought of going back to that home putting the girl in hysterics.   
“Can I hold you?” Lena asked and Madeline nodded, she gently scooted over on the bed to make room.   
Lena kicked off her heels and got on the bed, repositioning the girl to be in her lap, minding her braced arm.   
“Shh love, I’m right here. Take some deep breathes for me.” Lena said and started taking deep breathes herself. After a few breathes the girl started to match Lena’s breathing and her sobs died down.   
“Do you remember what we talked about in the ED?” Lena asked.   
Madeline nodded, “That I -that I could stay with you,” she sniffled.   
Lena nodded and kissed the side of the girls head, “That’s right Darling. My lawyers are expediting the adoption as we speak okay? By this time tomorrow you should officially be mine. And the cops are after the guy who ran the home, they will find him, and he won’t be able to hurt anyone every again. And I’m going to help run the home now, okay? We’re going to make sure that everyone there is safe, okay?”   
Madeline nodded again, “Thank you.”   
“I’m never going to leave you,” Lena whispered into the side of the girl’s head.   
Madeline lifted her head and looked at Lena with serious eyes, “I love you.” The teen said.   
Lena leaned forward and planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead, “I love you too, baby. So so much. I’m right here, try and get some rest again.”   
The teen nodded and leaned against Lena once more, closing her eyes and letting exhaustion take over once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Lena is going to handle being a mom?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :|

Hey guys I’m sorry it’s been so long since I updated. I had this story finished and accidentally deleted my I cloud and lost it all. I was and still am so upset over it. I wanted to get to rewriting it straight away but I also just recently got a hard diagnosis And things have been extra difficult. I hope to get this written again sometime soon but I’m not sure when that’ll be. I’m so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! I have chapter 2 written and I just have to edit it before I post it, it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
